Nightmare's Soul
by DanceRawrDemyx
Summary: Evaline Cross has been left without a meister after a tragic accident. She goes to search for a new partner at the DWMA and Hiro fits that job perfectly. She changes him and soon the pair are a part of the main group. Though, Evaline seems to have an attraction to a certain Scythe. But how could she fall in love after what happend to shane? Soul/OC Maka/Hiro rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! Look! A story! I haven't posted one since my Hikaru/Kaoru one last year. Sorry!**

**But I'm very happy with this one, tho it's taken me quite awhile to start typing it.**

**Well here it finally is! The 45 notebook page story written in pink pen that took me a month to write.**

**I own my characters. that's it.**

For now they were unbeatable. Evaline Cross and Shane King were the top pair at their school. Shane was a quick and strong meister while Evaline what a light weapon with a sharp edge. Shaped as two stars connected by a chain, she was dubbed as a Devil eye. They collected many souls to get to top spot, Shane being 16, Evaline being 15.

Evaline was short and chubby with crimson-brown eyes and auburn hair. Shane was tall and thin, with muscles from fighting. He had gray eyes and long chocolate shaded hair. But what made him unique was the long scar from his right eye down to his mouth, which he got from fighting a witch.

On an average day at school, the pair was called into the headmasters office. She wanted to send them out on a very important mission. But it was also very dangerous, seeing as what happened last time they fought a witch. But, the two got ready and head off to the home of Medusa the snake witch.

A weapon is suppose to be able to die for their meister at any point. That's basically the rules. But Medusa doesn't like rules. As soon as the fighting broke out, the two learned that Medusa had a different way of fighting.. And it was difficult to avoid.

But the move that changed everything was caused by a single arrow. Shane was knocked back, and Evaline went flying in the air. She saw the arrow going towards Shane and when she went to take the blow, Shane wrapped his arms around her and turned his back to the on-coming strike. The arrow sliced through him, then disappeared, along with Medusa.

Evaline couldn't breathe. She held Shane in her arms, knowing she couldn't save him. Shane was breathing short and heavy. He managed to smile one last time to his partner, whom he had loved for years, and breathed his last breath. His eyes slowly closed and Evaline cried. She cried till her tears wouldn't flow, and her mind shut down.

Soon enough, a teacher noticed the pair's absence and went to search. They found the poor girl passed out over Shane's cold body. She was immediately put in the hospital and when she was allowed to leave, they held a funeral for Shane. Evaline realized she couldn't stay at the school anymore. She had to find a new partner. When she told the headmaster this, the headmaster set her path to the Death Weapon Meister Academy.

When she arrived at Death City, she was met by a big zombie. He walked her to the school and through the hallways. The students all stared at her, wondering who she could be. A few students smiled, but she couldn't feel welcome.

"I was a teacher back when I was alive. I never really showed kids around. That was the kind of man I used to be. The name is Sid."

"WELCOME WELCOME! You must be Evaline Cross. I am Lord Death! Now, just so you know, you have to start in our low class, and you cannot start collecting soul's until you have a meister. Now tell me, Ms. Cross, were you of Death weapon status before the accident?"

"we didn't use death weapons at my school. But we-I, was ranked as #1 weapon." Evaline said.

"I see. But you realize you have to start off fresh here, once you have a meister. Now, here we have plenty of students who do not have a weapon, so get looking!" Lord death said, pushing her out the door.

She stood in the hallway looking around at everyone. She had no idea where to go, or how she would find a weapon.. It was going to be a long day.

**YOU GUYS LIKE IT? :D**

**Drop me a little review and tell me what you think. I hope Evaline isn't much of a mary sue.. But I'm only starting off in my writing! **

**I hope to get a chapter up every day! :D**

**Thanks everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gr.. Despite saying I would update everyday, I have failed. But now I can do this in school :D **

…**it's kinda funny, cuz it's during my study hall and people are doing stupid stuff in front of me..**

**So yes, now onto chapter two!**

**And just a warning, I'm typing this on my new school computer so I can't look back and see what I changed from chapter 1.**

**And trust me.. im changing a lot..**

**Chapter two: to find a partner.**

Evaline was shown to her new class and took a deep breath before walking in.

"Name?" Said the teacher. He had white-silver hair and green eyes. The odd thing was he had a large screw in his head.

"Evaline Cross." She said. He nodded.

"I am Professor Stein. There's a spot in the 3rd row for you. Just, relax for now, we're taking an important test." He said. Evaline walked up to and sat down in the empty seat. She was next to some blonde kid who was sleeping, obviously not the brightest student. The other students seemed rather normal, a few different things catching her eye.

One thing was a student… hanging… on the chalkboard in front of the class. She gasped when she saw him.

"Black*Star tried to cheat. So Stein hung him on the board." A voice said from behind her. She turned around. It was some albino boy… in his underwear.

"Why are you in boxers?" she asked him.

"heh, I tried to write the answers on my body." He said.

"Soul, shut up this is important!" a girl said from his side. She looked crazily stressed. This test obviously was important, since everyone seemed to try and cheat.

"Calm your tiny tits Maka." Soul said.

"Maka…. CHOP!" she hit him with a book. Evaline started laughing.

"So what' s your name?" Soul said rubbing his head.

"Ev-"

"QUIET!" Stein yelled and threw chalk at them; it hit the blonde kid instead.

"HIRO, WAKE UP!" he yelled again. The blonde kid jumped up and yelled in surprise. He sat back down and looked over at her.

"Who are you?" he whispered.

"Evaline Cross."

"Your new here?"  
"Its more proper to introduce yourself after you ask someone their name."  
"Hiro." He said.

"Hello Hiro. Yes I'm new here. I just transferred today."

"Cool. Are you a weapon or meister?"  
"Weapon. Devil Star." (or eye.. I can't remember if I changed it or not.)

"Sounds awesome. I'm a meister." Hiro said.

"Who's your partner?"

"Nobody, you?"  
"Accident… gone…" she whispered.

"Oh… What's your favorite color?" Hiro asked.

"Shouldn't you do your test?" She asked. He held it up. It was completely done.

"And I thought you were going to be an idiot." She said.

"Im smart! I just don't do much because I have no partner." Hiro's eyes lit up. "WE SHOULD TRY FIGHTING TOGETHER!" he yelled.

"HIRO! EVALINE! COME HERE!" Stein yelled. They walked down by the creepy guy.

"If you want to try fighting together, then go outside and I'll send a group out to fight you." Stein said. The two looked at each other. Evaline shrugged. Hiro smiled. They walked out to the front of the school and waited for their opponents.

Stein walked out with Black*Star and his partner.

"Black*Star and Tsubaki.. This won't end well.." Hiro whispered.

"Ready…." Stein said. Tsubaki jumped into weapon form, Black*Star catching her.

"Set…." Evaline looked at Hiro and transformed into the Devils Eye/Star. Hiro smiled and held the cold chain in his hands.

"GO!" the pair's attacked each other.

**Note, im no good at fights… so sorry… **

Although Hiro and Evaline were defeated, they still won. When Evaline turned back to a human and Hiro was smiling. Evaline looked confused.

"That was awesome! You're a very powerful weapon. More than Excalibur at least." Hiro said.

"Thanks! My last meister and I were super powerful before.."  
"If you're looking for a partner, you've sure as hell found one!" Hiro said excitedly.

"Really?" she said smiling.

"Yea! You can move in after school! We just have to tell Lord Death!" He said. The two of them went to the Death room and told the Shinigami their good news.

"Very well then! Chain master Hiro, and Evaline the Devil Star/Eye."

The two continued through their school day, and then Evaline had all her stuff brought to Hiro's house, where she finally felt happy for the first time since Shane's death.

**Dammit, almost 1,000 words for this chapter. Four Word pages though!**

**Ok so I realize it's probably really annoying with the eye/star thingy. Sorry. I probably won't edit it either when I get home. I'm just too lazy. At least I'll do spell check. I have 5 minutes to waste. Upload when I get home!**

**And Russia better leave me a review, or it's war!**

**All reviews get a slushie!**

**~DanceRawrDemyx~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I was sick all weekend so no update. But now I'm back in school and up for typing again. **

**Though im very tired and have a headache, I WILL DO THIS! Oh but I picked the worst day to forget my headphones… especially with those people sitting by me… im gonna LMFAO. ANYWAYS So enjoy chapter three! AND LEAVE A GODDAMN REVIEW! Im talking to you Russia!**

**Chapter three: A new Name, a New Life**

"You know, Evaline is kinda a long name.. Can I call you Evy?" Hiro said.

"Sounds pretty good. I think that name will stick." Evy said making breakfast. They were both still in pajamas and Evy wanted to show her appreciation by cooking for him. That's how things were for them for the past 2 weeks since Evy arrived at the DWMA.

Evy also adapted a new outfit, similar to Hiro's. She wore a purple plaid skirt, a white shirt with a black tie, and a necklace that matched his. Instead of wearing her hair long, she would put it up into double red braids.

While walking to school, Hiro looked at Evy.

"Aren't you cold?" Hiro said, holding his jacket close to his body.

"Im more immune to the cold. My school was in a more, colder region, and we had to wear skirts for uniforms so this is actually pretty warm." She replied.

"oh… I need to learn more about you still." He said laughing.

When they arrived at school, they went straight to the board where they announce missions. So far they're was nothing for the Devil Star team, as always.

"Hey Hiro, we have something that only you can do." Said two girls.

"What?" Hiro replied.

"We need you to go get us some coffee, its so cold out."

"oh, ok." He said.

"Hiro? They can go get it themselves." Evy said. The girl's eyes snapped to her.

"Who are you?" one said.

"My names Evy, who the hell are you and why are you bothering my partner?" Evy snapped.

"Naughty words. We just wanted to ask our good friend if he'd do us a favor." the other said sarcastically.

"No, bye." Evy said. They glared at her and walked away. Hiro was laughing.

"What made you go off?" he said.

"Blame the skittles. They make me crazy." Evy said, walking towards their class. "Do you usually get bothered by people?"  
"Yea. They left me alone for awhile because of you, but now they don't care." Hiro said.

"Hiro! Can you tell me if this is a good move?" Black*Star yelled and jumped onto the boy, but before he could, Evy kicked him onto the floor. She was used to Black*Star doing shit like that by now, and she really does not like Black*Star. In fact, she quite hates him.

"Wow Black*Star. Got you're ass beat by a girl huh? Uncool." Soul said. SMACK! He looked in surprise at Evy.

"Being a girl doesn't have anything to do with it. I just hate Black*Star and would give any excuse to beat him up." Evy said.

"They why'd you smack me?"  
"Because I could easily kick your ass too."

"Is that a challenge?" Soul said in her face.

"Oh no, it's a promise. Name a time and place." She said, their faces right in front of each other.

"Either kiss or get to class." Stein said, who had been watching the whole thing. Evy smirked and kissed Soul's cheek. Then her and Hiro walked off to class. Soul growled.

"What an interesting girl." Stein said laughing.

That night while Evy was in bed, she was thinking of why her and Hiro resonate so well. It made sense. They were both social outcasts who had once held great power. Neither really knew who they were looking for in a partner until they found the other. But they're relationship was not at all romantic. (For those of you who think.. its OC/SOUL, MAKA/HIRO)

A crowd had grown to a rather large group around the fight. Maka had multiple cuts on her, and Hiro a long gash down his arm. But they were evenly matched. Though, Maka had more meister experience than Hiro.

But suddenly both meisters swung and when the weapons hit each other, they transformed back to humans and crashed onto the ground. Soul pushed her off of him. The meisters ran to their weapons and helped them up.

"What happened?" Evy said.

"Im not sure… we should ask someone." Soul said.

"Let's see what Stein thinks." Maka says. The 4 went to the classroom where Stein was teaching.

"Soul take Evy to the infirmary, her head is bleeding. Hiro, Maka, you can tell me what happened in a moment." Stein said not looking up. So Soul grabbed Evy's arm and dragged her to the infirmary.

"Im surprised he could even see the blood. Your hair is so red." Nygus said. Soul was leaning against the door, looking out the window. Evy let her hair fall down her past her shoulders in waves and Nygus checked her head.

"Should be fine." She said. Evy nodded and stood up.

"Eh, how's ur head?" Soul said while they walked back to the classroom.

"It's fine… just a cut." Evy said.

"It probably would've been worse if you hadn't landed on me."  
"yea. Thanks for that." She laughed.

"Soul, Evy." Maka said.

"What did Stein say?" Soul asked.

"Uhm… he said you both have issues in your past that are bothering you, thus effecting ur wavelength, and control over your weapon form." Maka told them. The weapons both wondered the same thing.

What could've happened to the other in their past, to effect them this much?

**Tada! I got this chapter done.. with 9 minutes left.. oh well, I guess I'll edit this for once. I might get a chapter up tomorrow but I don't have study hall so I don't know for sure. I guess I'll force myself if I have to. But I also have two Vocaloid stories I need to type. One for Rin and Len, and one for Kaito. **

**Then im writing a RussiaXCanada Story. Which is fun. Canada is so cute! **

"**Who are you?"**

"…Im Canada.."

**SO CUTE!  
Ahh this is long enough.. BYE!**

**~DanceRawrDemyx~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Long weekend, no time to type. :/ after setting up my new roleplay account, and staying up till 4 am (only to get up at 5:45) I've survived the school day despite being very tired… last period.**

**Since it's been long, here's a recap!**

**RECAP: Evy and Hiro had fought Soul and Maka, the result? Soul and Evy were told that their past effected their wavelengths and control of changing forms. But what could've happened to them?**

**Chapter Four: Visit from a Friend**

"Hiro! Let's go talk." Maka said dragging the confused meister away.

"He'll be home soon!" She yelled to Evy. And then the two weapons were left alone outside the infirmary.

"Want a ride home?" Soul asked.

"What?" She stupidly replied.

"I live like a block away from you guys. I have a motorcycle… want a ride?"

"How did you know where I live?"

"Before you, there was Excalibur… and every morning you could hear the annoying little freak singing…"

"Hiro had Excalibur? Oh god…" Evy said.

"You've met him I'm guessing?" Soul said with a smirk.

"That was our first mission for my old partner Shane and me. Shane thought he was a hilariously annoying creep, I was in there for 5 minutes before I tried to kill it!" Evy said giggling.

"Nice. So you want the ride or not?" Soul said.

"Hm? Oh yea." They were at the front of the school.

"just wait here." Soul said and ran off. A minute later he came back with his motorcycle. "Get on."

Evy sat behind Soul and wrapped her arms around him. Soul sped off down the street and Evy held tighter. They stopped in front of an awkwardly shaped building.

"Thanks Soul, see you tomorrow, and if you see my meister, tell him I'm waiting." Evy said. Soul flashed her a smile with his sharp teeth and kicked the bike back to life. Evy walked inside and jumped at the sight of what was waiting.

"Who was that Evaline?" said the witch.

"What are you doing here?" Evy said coldly.

"I can't visit an old friend? You haven't written to me or Faith at all!"

"Can't blame me Nora. You two weren't the nicest when I left."

"But you were abandoning us!" She whined. Nora and Faith were Evy's best friends back at her old school. They were another team. Nora was the meister, but also a Bunny witch. With the long ears to match. Faith was nicer then Nora, similar to Black*Star and Tsubaki. She turned into a sort of wand that shot electricity out.

When Shane died and Evy was getting ready to leave, they tortured her. Calling her names, and pushing her around. But Nora took things to an extreme. She would constantly tell Evy that Shane died because she was a bad weapon. They're part of the reason that Evy left that school. She couldn't take it.

"Anyways, who was that?" Nora said leaning forward.

"Soul. He was giving me a ride home."

"Have you gotten a new meister yet?"

"Yes I have. His name is Hiro." Evy said rolling her eyes.

"So you've replaced Shane with Soul and Hiro… It's bad enough you failed to save him."

"Out." Evy said pointing to the door.

"Whatever. Whore." Nora bounced out the door, leaving a very much pissed off Evy.

But at that moment Hiro stepping in through the door, almost being knocked over by the witch.

"Who was that?" He asked Evy.

"Old friend… Nora." Evy said trying not to scream in anger.

"She's cute." Hiro said.

"Die in a hole." Evy said storming off to her room. She slammed the door.

"Someone's gone code red." Hiro said.

**Haha period joke. Shorter chapter than normal but I have to type something else too! **

**Anyways, leave a review! And if you don't, I'll send Russia to kill you!**

**~DanceRawrDemyx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Long day… school's too fucking long now. Volleyball is like hell for me. All I do is fail and get yelled at by my team. Im an emotional person to… so it's not good for me to get yelled at. I've already cried today… to much drama in and out of school… Anyways onto chapter five.**

**Few things before I begin:**

** Crona is a girl and I don't know Soul's Past, but I like what I came up with. Aru~**

**Chapter five: What happened…**

"Hiro."

"Hm?"  
"You talk about Maka a lot."

"Well she's a good meister…"

"Why are you blushing then? You like Maka!" Evy said squealing. It was a few weeks after Nora's visit and they were eating breakfast.

"S-shut up…" Hiro said.

"Aw! That's cute! You guy's will have little blonde babies!"

"Evy!" Hiro said. His face was completely red. "and you don't like anyone here?"

"no way!" Evy said laughing, but Hiro saw through that.

"Please tell me it's not me… you're my partner, not my girlfriend." Hiro said with a goofy look.

"Very funny Hiro. You're too annoying for me."

"Then who is it? Klik? Soul? Kid? BLACK*STAR?" Hiro said loudly.

"NO WAY IN HELL IS IT BLACK*STAR!" She screamed. Her hatred has only increased since she met him.

"I wouldn't think Klik… or Ox… You seem to dislike Soul, and you talk to Kid a lot." He gasped. "You like Death the Kid!"

"I don't like anyone stupid." Evy said, drinking her cherry flavored juice.

"Eh, give it time. You'll be matched up with someone eventually." Hiro said, still thinking she liked Kid.

The two walked to school as always, it was slightly warmer than the past few weeks, as it get's closer to Spring. As they walked into their first class they noticed Crona was there with them. Evy didn't trust Crona one bit. She knew who her mother was. Medusa, the one who killed Shane. Ironically Ragnarok did not bother her really. She thought he was funny.

"Hey bitch, you bring me any food?" Ragnarok called to Evy.

"You're too much of a fat ass already." She replied. She looked around and noticed someone missing.

"Maka-chan, where's Soul?" She asked her.

"He went off somewhere." She replied.

"Hey you guys, did you hear?" Hiro said loudly.

"Hear what? Maka asked.

"Evy likes Kid!" He said laughing. Evy smacked him. Black*Star was on the ground laughing while Tsubaki and Maka glared at him. Kid's face was the funniest. He was blushing, while trying not to look at Evy.

"I DO NOT HIRO!" Evy yelled slapping her meister.

"o-OW-Ok.. OK!" Hiro yelled and pushed her away.

"Hiro was trying to figure out who I like." Evy said.

"Who do you like?" Tsubaki asked.

"Nobody."

"That such a lie. If it's not Kid than it's Soul." Hiro said, hiding behind Maka.

"Ah HAHA! EVY LIKES SOUL!" Black*Star yelled.

"I DO NOT LIKE ANYONE!" Evy yelled and stormed out of the room. The hallway was empty. She walked down it, praying no teachers would come out and yell at her.

She walked down a hallway that she never had been down before. Evy hear piano music playing and opened the door. In the middle of the room was Soul, playing a grand piano.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Soul said, stopping the music.

"I uh, got mad and left- Was that you?" She asked.

"Well nobody else is here. So I guess so." Soul said sarcastically. Evy sat down next to him.

"It was amazing. Where did you learn to play like that?"

"Family talent… I played since I was 4."

"You're family had some extreme talent then…" She noticed his discomfort at saying something about his family.

"Yea…" Soul said. He was still curious about what happened in Evy's past that effected the wavelength.

"Hey Soul. What happened to you…?" She asked.

"It's boring…"

"Let's hear it." Soul sighed.

"Ok, when I was five, I was kidnapped. These men, they we're part of some experimenting group. They treated me okay and everything but that was a lie. They just wanted to try something on me. That's how I got my teeth like this. I'm not sure how they did it either. I just woke up and they were like this.

"My parents, tried everything to get me back but they couldn't find me. My brother Wes knew where I was, but he wouldn't tell me. He never wanted me in the house since I was better at the piano than him at violin. It was pathetic. My parents still don't know where I am now, but I won't go back. All because of Wes. It's nothing really big or horrible, but it did mess me up knowing my own brother hated me, especially at age five." Soul said staring at the piano.

"That's sad. Soul, whats you're last name?"  
"Evans. Soul Eater Evans."

"I like it."

"What happened to you then? I notice different things you do. Like how you don't really tell people how you feel, and how you seem to be very cautious of Crona." Evy nodded.

"You probably already know I was a top weapon at my old school. Do you know why I came here, without a partner?" Soul shook his head.

"A few months ago, me and my partner Shane went out on a mission to hunt down a witch. Medusa the witch, to be specific. While fighting her, she went to kill Shane and when I tried to save him, he took the hit instead. It was my fault… I traded schools because I was being I guess you could say bullied. My old friends would tell me it was my fault for Shane's death. Shane's friend's would hurt me too. So I moved schools, and im happier here." Evy had tears running down her face.

"So you sacrificed your life for your partner, who flipped it, and ended up getting hurt… That's not your fault Evy. He cared for you. That's all." Soul said, putting his arm around the female weapon. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Soul."

**Like? I'd like a review, just to say if you loved it or hated it. Mostly to know if Soul's story is any good. ^_^ Please! Do it for the pasta!**

** ~DanceRawrDemyx**


	6. Chapter 6

**I started typing this yesterday… but didn't finish. But oh was today absolute crap! Anyways, Here's chapter 6**

_**One more thing! **_**For those of you who like Hetalia, and yaoi, check out my Hetalia story Keep me Warm. I'd appreciate it!**

**Chapter six: Who asks who?**

Walking into class was kind of awkward. One, we were late, and two, I walked in with Soul. Who I supposedly have a crush on. Soul handed Stein two fake passes and he walked up to the top row, where nobody sits. I followed since I didn't want to sit by Hiro.

After class (which was only like 10 minutes) Soul dragged me out the door.

"Soul, what are you doing?" Evy yelled. Soul stopped dragging her.

"Evy! I'm Sorry! I didn't mean to make you mad!" Hiro said behind her. Evy punched him in the shoulder, semi-hard.

"Don't do it again dumbass." She said with a smile. The other's of the group came up too.

"Evy, Black*Star didn't mean to make you mad." Tsubaki said.

"What did he even do?" Soul asked them.

"Well I said that-."

"Say it and I'll kill you!" Evy yelled at Black*Star. "I'm going to class." Evy said walking away, Hiro followed.

"Soul?" Maka said as they we're walking to lunch. "What do you think of Evy? And how Hiro acts now?" she asked him.

"Evy is… confusing. Hiro is still the same idiot as before, but with friends." Soul said not really paying attention. Maka started laughing. Soul was more concentrated on a girl with red hair a few feet in front of them. He likes Evy. Maka knew that. Hiro likes Maka Everyone knew that.

"Why do you ask?" Soul said.

"Just curious." She said with a smile.

"Are you going to ask Maka to the Spring dance?" Evy asked Hiro randomly as the two sat down to eat. Hiro started coughing.

"I-cough-Don't know!" He yelled.

"You should. She most likely likes you."

"What about you? Ask Soul!" Evy glared at her meister.

"No way! Guys ask girls!" a blush came to her face. "Not that I would ask him or anything!" Hiro smiled really wide.

"Why is Evy blushing, and why are you smiling?" Liz asked Hiro.

"Should Evy ask Soul to the dance?" Hiro said in response.

"YES! THEY WOULD BE SO CUTE!" Patty said bouncing around, she started to cheer about how cute they would be.

"No way. Guys ask girls." Liz said. Her eyes were looking at the back of Kid's head.

"See! Plus; I DON"T LIKE SOUL!"

"Oh you don't?" Soul said with a smirk, sitting down next to Liz. Maka sat down next to Hiro.

"What are we talking about?" She asked him.

"The dance. Should the guy ask the girl?" Evy said.

"A girl can ask a guy." Maka said.

"HA!" Hiro yelled.

"IF she wants to!" Maka finished.

"Ha bitch!" Evy said and threw a pickle at Hiro. He caught it in his mouth.

"So who's asking who to the dance?" Soul said, munching on his pizza.

"Evy's asking you." Hiro said laughing.

"Haha your funny Hiro. I am not!" Evy said. "Why don't you ask Maka now?" she whispered in her partner's ear. He blushed.

"Why is Hiro blushing?" Soul asked.

"He won't ask the girl he likes to the dance?" Evy replied.

"Who does he like?"

"A girl."  
"Oh so he's not gay?" Soul said with a sarcastic smirk. Evy threw another pickle at Soul.

"You like throwing food don't you little red?" Soul said.

"I'll throw all my food at you if I have to."

"You would but you don't want to waste all your food. Do-." Soul stopped and looked at Maka and Hiro. Both of their faces were red and both looked happy. Evy giggled.

"I'm going to go to the library." Evy said getting up to leave her partner and Maka alone.  
"Piano's calling me." Soul said and they threw they're trash away and walked out.

"He asked her! Yes! I told him to!" Evy yelled in the hallway.

"Heh, you seem happy." Soul said leaning against the wall.

"Well he's been crushing on Maka for awhile I guess." She replied.

"Who's been crushing on my Maka?" Death Scythe said appearing behind Evy.

"You're Mom's ass old man." Soul said.

"You can't speak to me like that!" Spirit said fuming.

"Hiro is." Evy said.

"THAT PERVERT! You know how many times I've caught him by the girl's locker room!?" Spirit yelled.

"Atleast it's not Soul." Evy said and Soul glared at her. The bell rang and the hallways filled quickly. Evy spotted Hiro and Maka, but so did Spirit. The two raced down the hallway.

"RUN HIRO! HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!" Evy yelled. Hiro turned and his eyes went wide with fear at the sight of an angry death scythe. Evy grabbed him and they ran.

The whole group had class together next.

"Why does Maka look like so happy?" Liz asked.

"BECAUSE SHE'S IN THE PRESENCE OF SOMEONE AS AWESOME AS I!" Black*Star yelled. Evy hit him.

"Hiro asked her to the dance." She said.

"Where's Hiro?" Tsubaki asked.

"Infirmary. He passed out." Soul said. Everyone laughed.

"Who are you guys going with?" Maka asked coming out of her daze.

"Im going with Black*Star." Tsubaki said.

"We're going with Kid!" Patty said. This meant only Soul and Evy we're left.

"Evy?" Soul said. She turned to him.

"Let's go to the dance together." He said. Evy blushed slightly and nodded.

"Sound's like fun!" She said.

**So close to 1,000 words.. anyways, drop me a review and follow the story!**

** Also check out my other story: Keep Me Warm. **

**Should have an update today too! **

**~DanceRawrDemyx**


	7. Chapter 7

**OOO Evy and Soul going to the dance together! **

**Hm.. I'll hopefully post this today. **

**That'll make 2 updates, and a one-shot story all in one day!**

**Anyways, warning, may be some OOC.**

**Chapter Seven: The Dance**

The girls were all at Kid's house getting ready. Everyone looked so pretty in their dresses.

Evy just got her white dress on when the doorbell rang. It was the guys. The group was walking together to the school.

"You look fancy." Evy told Soul. He was in a black and red outfit.

"You look pretty.." He said awkwardly. Evy's hair fell just below her shoulders in curls, a few curls in her face.

"Thanks." She smiled and he slightly smiled back. Tsubaki was being dragged ahead by Black*Star, Kid had both sister on each arm (for the symmetry) and Maka held Hiro's hand. Evy glanced at Soul, and linked her arm in his. He looked at her.

"I felt left out." She said. Soul chuckled.

"Ok." He said. They came up to the school, which was decorated just for the dance. They gave a teacher their tickets and walked in. Music was playing loudly and people were dancing. Other were getting food or just hanging around. Even Lord Death was dancing.

"Go dance with Maka!" Evy whispered to Hiro, and gave him a little push. He blushed and asked her to dance to which she said yes.

"I swear, Hiro doesn't know anything about relationships…" Evy said to herself.

"Like you know much yourself. You couldn't even get a date till last minute." Soul said smirking.

"Yea, now I'm stuck with you." She smirked back.

"Consider yourself lucky."

"Very funny Soul, now will you come dance with me?" Evy said. It was a slow song… Soul looked up at her. She had a small pink tint to her face. He grabbed her hand and walked out to the dance floor. He placed his hands on her waist and she wrapped her hands behind his neck. Slowly, they started dancing.

"You're a good dancer." She told him.

"You're ok.." he said sarcastically. Evy smiled and then started laughing.

"What?" Soul said.

"Look at Hiro.." she whispered. He was blushing while Maka had her head on his shoulder. Soul chuckled.

"He's awkward. It's cute." Evy said.

"Like you wouldn't blush if someone was romantic to you." Soul said.

"No way." She said. She wouldn't let Soul know how shy she was about that.

"Oh really?" He said, an evil smile dancing on his lips.

"Yeah!" She said. Soul leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Her face immediately turning a bright red.

"I knew it." Soul said chuckling. "You're just as awkward as him."

"Oh shut up…" Evy said looking at the floor in embarrassment. Soul smiled and pulled her a little bit closer. They continued to dance until the song was over, then went to go get something to munch on with Liz and Patty.

Evy was standing outside staring at the moon. It was smiling with blood trailing down. A small breeze ran around her and she shivered. It was still only early spring.

"What are you doing out here all alone pretty lady?" Evy turned around and there was Hiro with a goofy grin and a slight blush.

"Oh and where's your date handsome?" Evy said and giggled.

"She's dancing with Tsubaki so I decided to find you." He said.

"It's nice out tonight." Evy said looking back at the sky.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked. Evy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Right… you're immune to cold." He laughed.

"Hey Evy- oh hey Hiro." Soul said, coming outside.

"I'm going to go find Maka…" Hiro said, winking at Evy. She blushed.

"So… What's up?" He said awkwardly.

"Just standing outside…" She replied.

"Well the dance is just about over. Would you like to leave?" He asked.

"Yeah… but let's find Hiro and Maka." So the two went to go find their miesters and the four walked away from the school.

Hiro and Evy we're walking Maka and Soul home. When they got to the small apartment, Hiro pulled Maka in for a hug, but she kissed him instead. Hiro blushed a lot.

"This was fun." Evy said to Soul. "I'm glad we went."

"Yeah… it was pretty cool." He said with a slight grin. Evy lightly kissed Soul.

"I'll see you later. Bye." Evy said. Her and Hiro started walking home.

"I saw that. You kissed Soul. YOU LIKE HIM!" Hiro said.

"Yea… I do…"

"Thank you for finally admitting it." Hiro smiled and hugged his weapon.

"Evy kissed you." Maka said to Soul.

"I was there." Soul replied.

"You like her?" she asked.

"I don't like anyone."

"Except Evy."

"I don't like anyone Maka!" Soul said. He went into his room and shut the door.

"Too bad… she likes you."

**Oh Soul, why can't you admit your feelings!**

**Haha leave me a review! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**I just want to say I love my followers. You guys made me feel better. **

**This Chapter is going to be dedicated to Eivexst and Toxicswallow and Miki-Chan500 who all made me smile with their reviews. So thank you guys :) **

**Oh! And I found out FF isn't blocked at school! GUESS WHAT I CAN DO NOW!**

**Chapter Eight: Not him again!**

Monday was a nice day out. There was a slight rain as the two walked to school though. Hiro held an umbrella, while Evy skipped through puddles. Everyone was in the school already when they got there. People laughed as they walked past. Hiro and Evy were confused, until they seen a picture hanging on the board. One was Hiro kissing Maka, the other was Evy kissing Soul.

About ready to throw a rage fit, Evy tore the pictures off and threw them on the ground.

"WHO DID IT?" she yelled. She heard laughter from the back of the crowd. She stormed over.

"What's wrong babe?" Blair said looking at the young weapon.

"You did this?" She asked. Blair nodded, laughing. SMACK! Evy slapped Blair and Blair reacted by jumping on Evy, and trying to claw he face. It turned into a full fight. The rolled around on the ground fighting till Evy felt herself being lifted off of Blair.

"What are you doing?" Soul asked her. Evy smiled stupidly.

"She was being a bitch. I had to do something." Evy had a slight blush. Soul rolled his eyes and set her down.

"You're strong. She's heavy." Blair said. She had a long cut on her chest. "But unfair! She turned her hand into a knife!"

"Use what you got!" Evy said laughing. She had a few claw marks on her face, and her hair fell down in her face, all messy.

"You're messed up Ev." Soul said with a smirk and walked off with Maka. Hiro took Evy to the infirmary to clean up he cuts.

When they got to class finally. Evy froze. Hiro looked at her.

"Do you feel that soul in there?" She asked him.

"No, but that's because I'm hungry." Hiro said with a goofy grin. They walked in the door.

"AH THERE YOU ARE!" Oh shit… "I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU! FOOL!" Hiro's face turned sour.

"What are you doing here Excalibur?" he said.

"Provision #342. Once you pass my Provisions, you cannot return me!" Excalibur said. Evy glared.

"Hiro has a new weapon you short annoying piece of sh-"

"FOOL!"

"LET ME KILL HIM!" Evy screamed and jumped after the sword, her arm a long knife. Hiro grabbed her.

"Calm it down Evy." Hiro said. Evy pulled out her phone.

"Hello?  
"Black*Star!"

"Hey Evy, why are you calling the great me?"  
"I need your help getting rid of someone. I'm in room 147. So help me?"  
"OF COURSE! I can do simple things like that because one day I will surpass God!"

"Thanks Black*Star! Hurry!" Evy hung up the phone. Right away the door flew open and in came Black*Star. But when he seen Excalibur, his face twisted up and he ran back out. Evy laughed slightly at the fear from the assassin. But that laughter quickly went away.

Unfortunately for the two, Excalibur followed them home. But before he got into the house, they slammed the door and locked it.

"As I was saying, It was almost spring and the snow was melting.." A voice said from the kitchen.

"SHIT THE WINDOW!" They screamed. The partners were forced to listen to him for the rest of the day and throughout the night

The next day, Hiro and Evy ran to school. Literally. But Excalibur followed. Soul and Maka watched and laughed.

As soon as they got to school, they hid in an unused classroom. The Holy Sword looked everywhere, and then went the opposite way. The two sneaked off to their class, unnoticed.

Stein kept glaring at Evy and Hiro while he was teaching. He threw a book, hitting Hiro.

"OW! WHAT!?" Hiro yelled and Evy rubbed her eyes, waking up.

"NO SLEEPING IN CLASS HIRO! You too Evy." Stein yelled.

"FOOL!"

"SON OF A BITCH STEIN! WHY DID YOU YELL HIS NAME!?" Evy yelled.

"Hiro do something!" Someone yelled in the back.

"Evy, I want Excalibur as my partner again." Hiro said.

"W-what?" She stuttered.

"You heard me! Come Excalibur, let's go." Hiro said, taking the sword with him. Evy smirked after they left and closed the door. Evy went back to her seat and fell asleep.

3 Hours later at lunch, Evy was sitting with the regular group.

"Well that's taken care of." Hiro said, walking in.

"Where did you get those cuts?" Liz asked him.

"Those pixie things in the cave attacked me for bringing him back." He said and Evy laughed.

"Failure." Evy said.

"That was interesting this morning…" Tsubaki said. Everyone laughed.

"Don't worry, I put him back." Hiro said putting his arm around Maka. She blushed and smiled.

"You two official now?" Evy said.

"Are we?" Hiro asked Maka. She shrugged.

"YOU ARE DAMN IT!" Evy shouted, catching the whole cafeteria's attention.

"Hi everyone…" She said laughing.

**Ok I managed to type this all in my biology class. **

**Im feeling better I guess… despite the fact he's behind me.**

**Anyways. Drop me a review! Cuz I love my followers! 3**

**~DanceRawrDemyx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ever have that problem of reading a fanfic, not finishing, then waiting till u get home to read the rest? I don't! Mwahaha I've been reading Spamano fanfics this week in biology. Guess who's failing!**

**Kids. Don't read fanfics in Biology. You will fail.**

**Chapter Nine: Party time**

"Hey Soul, Maka." Kid said.

"Huh?" Soul said.

"My dad's having a party with the other schools, and important people. He want's you two to represent the school there." Kid told them.

"Sounds good." Soul said.

"That's an honor! We'd love to!" Maka said with enthusiasm.

"Excellent. Now, my father will not let me bring Crona, and she understands. But I need a date. Evy?"

"Huh? Oh sounds cool! I'll be your date Kid. Because I know how much you admire me!" Evy said and winked. They both laughed.

"Wasn't it you who liked me?" Kid said back sarcastically.

"No, that was just Black*Star hiding his homo feelings for you." Black*Star looked up.

"WAIT WHAT?" He said.

"Yaoi!" Evy said and stuck out her tongue. Soul face-palmed.

"Of course, you'd be an anime fan." Soul said.

"Hey! As long as I have my manga and ice cream." (Reference Joke!) Evy said laughing.

"Anyways. Evy. I'll pick you up at 6:56."  
"6:56?"

"Exactly. Be ready. We must arrive exactly at 7." Kid walked away to Crona, who had been waiting.

Later, Evy found herself putting on a black dress, and waiting by the door.

"My little baby. Going out on a date!" Hiro said with a goofy smirk.

"Shut up Hiro. It's Kid. And anyways, I like Soul!" She said. The clock said 6:56, and there was a knock on the door. She opened it and kid was standing there with a skate board.

"A skate board?" she said.

"It flies. Come on." He said. She wrapped her arms around him and they flew to the school.

The opened the door to the room reserved for parties and dances. There was 3 long tables filled with people. The head of the middle table was Lord Death, 2 seats reserved for Kid and Evy. Soul and Maka were already sitting down.

Evy gasped at the sight of the other table. There was her old headmaster… with Nora and Faith sitting next to him. There were old teachers too.

The other table was the 3rd Meister-weapon academy. Kid led them to their seats. Evy didn't dare glance over to the other table. Sitting down, Evy smiled at Soul and Maka. But she was curious what this party was about.

"Welcome everyone! I thank you all for coming! We're all here for- huh?" A teacher had run in and whispered something to Lord Death.

"If you would all please excuse me. I have an important matter to take care of. Kid, if you would please explain." Lord death told his son and then walked out with the teacher.

"As you all know, this is to show off each school's skills. But first we must introduce our students for each group." Soul and Maka stood up.

"Soul Eater and Maka Albarn are our school's top pair. They have almost achieved death weapon status, and Maka also is here for the intelligence part." There were only two categories. 1 for strength of weapons, and 1 for academic reasons, proving the school taught stuff.

"Representing our school, we have Nora Hare, and Faith Matthews, who are now our school's top pair after the lose of Shane King last year. Also for the intelligence group is Kiku Honda." (MORE HETALIA! :D) The last school introduced everyone.

"Excellent. Now if you would please make your way to the room to your right, where the pairs will be tested." Kid said. Everyone got up and walked in.

"Death the Kid. So you're the young reaper?" Mr. Oliver said. He was a teacher at Evy's old school.

"Yes sir. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kid shook hands with him.

"And you are?" He turned to me. Stopped and thought for a second.

"Evaline Cross! I knew I'd see you again some time." The teacher hugged her. He was her favorite teacher, and he always gave her and Shane more favoritism.

"Hi Mr. Oliver!" She said smiling.

"You look so pretty. Your hair is longer too!" He said excitedly. Evy kept her hair short back at the academy.

"And you've gotten older." She said back.

"So you're dating the reaper boy?" he said.

"No! We're just friends." She said laughing.

"My girlfriend was not available to come tonight sir." Kid said.

"Oh you're a fill in? Don't worry, some guy will like you one day." Mr. Oliver said to Evy. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh trust me, someone has his eyes on her." Kid said. Meanwhile outside, everyone had gathered around as Maka, Soul got ready to fight the others. Evy and Kid walked over to them.

"Don't get hurt." Evy said.

"Show those schools what my father taught you!" Kid told them.

"Be careful."

"Don't die."  
"KICK THE BUNNY'S ASS!" Evy yelled that last part and people stared.

"Very funny Evaline. Watch us kill your pathetic school!" Nora yelled.

"Hi Evaline..." Faith said. Evy glared at Nora, but smiled at Faith.

"The only rules are: No long term injury! No Killing! And No magic!" Kid yelled.

"READY."

"SET"

"KICK SOME ASS!" Evy got to yell. The partners transformed and flew to their meister's arms. Within the first ten minutes, Maka was blasted onto the ground.

"Soul! Focus!" Maka would shout repeatedly. Kid smirked and put his arm around Evy. BAM! Evy watched Nora fly smack into Craig, the other meister.

"Soul reacts well to jealously." Kid said.  
"So he's jealous right now?" Evy said.

"Of course. Haven't you noticed how much he likes you? He has that look in his eye."

"I guess I never noticed.." She said blushing. Suddenly there was a flash of light. Everyone was slightly wobbly. But the other schools were knocked to the ground.

"DWMA WINS!" Lord death proclaimed. He must've came during the fight. There was slight cheering from the teachers. Then came the academic challenge, to which Maka won.

"That was freaking awesome! What was that bright light?!" Evy exclaimed to Soul. He shrugged.

"It was jealousy!" Maka said. Kid laughed. "Don't deny it Soul. I could feel it in your wave length!"

"Yea, so?" Soul said. Evy glared. "I was only jealous because they were winning."

"Lies!" Maka said. Evy walked away. Kid followed.

"Soul's lying. He likes you." He said.

"I wish he's just tell me that!" she replied.

"It's Soul. He has to be difficult!"

"What should I do..?" She sighed.

"Be difficult right back!" Kid exclaimed and pushed her back to the group.

"Why do you look pissed?" Soul asked her.

"Fuck off." She replied.

"Woah WOAH! Language please! We're representing the school!" Lord Death said coming up.

"Sorry." Evy walked away to talk to Mr. Oliver. Kid smacked Soul.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"You're an idiot!" Kid yelled. Evy glanced over an smiled.

**TOMATO! TOMATO! Haha.. every listen to Oishii Tomato no uta? Something like that? Romano's character song from hetalia. It's funny.  
ANYWAYS! Today is my last day in school before break. So im not sure when I will update again… anyways! Have a good Christmas and whatever else.. yeah..**

**~DanceRawrDemyx**


	10. Chapter 10

**I've given up on using my original story to finish this. It gets really cheesy and stupid. **

**Unfortunetly… this might be one of the last chapters… maybe 2 more? But it's sad….**

**SO IM SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE! It was winter break and we only got back Thursday of last week. I seriously said I wouldn't even start typing till next week. So Here I am!**

**Anyways enjoy! And sorry for any mistakes.**

**Warning: A little bit of OOC from Soul and Maka. And swearing. And partial nudity! ;)**

**Chapter ten: Bath Time**

"Hey Evy!" Soul called after her. She turned and rolled her eyes.

"What Soul?"

"Why are you mad at me?"  
"Because you're an idiot!"

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Evy smacked him.

"Because you are…" Evy walked away again. Soul grabbed her arm.

"What did I do?" He said softly.

"You're being difficult…" She avoided his eyes a small blush coming to her face. "Everyone says it's true but you don't give me any hints…. You don't flirt, you don't treat me any different then you would Maka."

"What are you talking about?" Soul looked confused.

"Soul… I have to go…" Evy said, stopping herself from what she wanted to say.

"Wait!" Soul called. Evy walked up to Kid.

"Can you take me home?" she asked.

"Yea. Just give me a few minutes ok?" Evy nodded. Kid walked over to his father.

"Well well well... having relationship problems Evaline?" Evy turned around and there was Nora.

"Have you been watching me? That's creepy." Evy said with a monotone. "Anyways, aren't you tired from getting your ass kicked?" Nora growled.

"Please. You're school's just better because you're headmaster is a Shinigami!"

"Ah, so you admit we're better!" Evy said with a smirk. "You can't make me feel bad Nora. Not anymore. You're shit doesn't bother me."

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad. I'm just letting you see your flaws."

"My flaws are my problem. Thank you for the concern." Evy said. Kid walked up behind her.

"Ok, we can go now." He told her.

"Good bye Nora." Nora just growled and walked away. Evy and Kid walked outside and he took her home.

"Hey, you're home early! Did you have fun?" Hiro said as Evy walked in.

"No."  
"What happened?" Evy told Hiro everything. He hugged her.

"I'll talk to Maka. Soul will come around." Hiro said and got up.

"Ok. I'm going to go take a bath…" Evy walked to the bathroom. Hiro settled back on the couch and called up his girlfriend, who had conveniently just got home.

Evy laid in the bath, the scent from the bubbles relaxing her. It was a stressful night for her and she wanted to chill. The door burst open.

"SOUL!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?" Evy yelled gathering as much bubbles around her as possible. Soul blushed and looked away, since her boobs were almost completely exposed.

"Evy. I'm sorry. I uh.. I do like you…" Soul said awkwardly, trying to avoid looking at her.

"THIS COULDN'T HAVE WAITED?" She yelled.

"uhm.. no…" The door opened again.

"Soul…. Get out… SHE'S IN THE FUCKING BATH!" Hiro yelled and dragged Soul out. Hiro looked over and winked. One of the benefits of being partners was you can see your partner in weapon form with your wavelength. So Hiro has seen Evy naked before. As awkward as it sounds, it doesn't bother either of them.

Evy sighed and finished her bath. Wrapping herself in her robe, she walked out into the room where Soul, Hiro, and Maka sat. Maka was sitting on Hiro's lap and Soul was looking out the window. Maka was first to notice Evy.

"You couldn't have gotten dressed first?" She said.

"I don't get dressed until a half hour after my bath. So I can dry." Evy said back, sitting between Hiro and Soul.

"Anyways, We're here to talk about Soul's feelings." Hiro said. Soul and Evy both blushed.

"I already told Evy…" Soul said awkwardly.

"You said you liked me. Not really a love confession."

"Expecting flowers and a kiss?"

"something like that."

"I walked into your bathroom when you were in the bath."

"That's not romantic. That's perverted." Soul smirked and got up. He walked into the kitchen.

"What's he doing?" Evy said.

"Something only Soul can do…" Maka said.

"Which means something stupid." Hiro added. They all laughed. Soul came back in, his hands behind his back.

"Welcome back."  
"So what stupid thing did you do now?" Evy said. They laughed again. Soul pulled out a flower from behind his back. It was made out of paper though. He grabbed Evy's hand and kissed it.

"Evy. Will you go out with me?" He said, trying not to laugh. Maka and Hiro held in their laughter. Evy blushed.

"Oh I don't know… I think I'm a lesbian." Evy said. The two meister's busted out laughing. Maka crawled over onto Evy's lap.

"Oh Evy! Then do you return my feelings!?" Maka said laughing.

"Of course baby!" Evy faked kissed Maka and Soul's face went red. Hiro kept laughing.

"Ok ok! Enough fake kissing my girlfriend!" Hiro pulled Maka back, kissing her quickly. Evy giggled an attacked Soul and kissed his cheek.

"So you want to date me?" Evy said. Soul nodded. "You have to ask my meister's permission." Soul rolled his eyes.

"Hiro. Can I date your weapon?" Soul said. Hiro laughed.

"Only if you know her whole name!" Evy cracked up. Nobody knew her middle name except Hiro.

"Uh… Evaline Cross?" Soul said.

"Middle name too."

"What? She never told me it!" Soul said.

"Then figure it out and come back." Hiro said. Soul sighed.

"Fine." He growled. Maka looked over at Evy.

"Hey Evy. Can I borrow some pajama's? I want to spend the night." She asked. Evy nodded and ran to her room with Maka following. The two girls looked through Evy's closet for some pajamas.

Maka walked out in interesting attire. The pajamas were short and a tank top… both about a size or two smaller. Evy followed in fuzzy shorts and an oversized t-shirt.

"And you said Maka had no boobs." Evy said to Soul. Maka was blushing. "Hiro, does Maka have boobs?" It was Hiro's turn to blush.

"Y-yea…" Hiro stuttered. Maka sat next to him.

"I guess so. It's yours that have disappeared." Soul said with a smirk. Evy smacked him.

"They're still there. Just hidden! I mean I'm sure you saw enough with your first little love confession there." Soul chuckled.

"Wish I saw more." Evy turned bright red and slapped Soul. "Hey! Don't hit me!"  
"Pervert!" Evy said kicking back on a chair. Soul was sitting on the floor.

"You look like an albino puppy down there." Evy said. Soul looked at her.

"Woof." He said and she giggled.

"Well I'm going to bed." Evy got up, stretched and went to her room. She shut off her light and got into bed. When she was all snuggled into her blankets something scared her.

"Woof." Soul popped up beside her bed. She screamed.

"SOUL! WHAT THE FUCK!" she yelled.

"You need to watch your language." He said smirking. She rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked.

"I'm a lonely puppy." He said. She giggled.

"Well why did you come to me?" she said.

"Because I want to sleep here." He said sitting on her bed. She blushed.

"W-wait what? You can't sleep here!"  
"Why not?"  
"Because its not right…" Soul shrugged and climbed under the blankets. Evy blushed as dark as her hair.

"Good night." He said with a smirk.

"Good night idiot…" Soul leaned over and kissed her cheek.

SMACK!

"OW!"

"Don't kiss me!"  
"IT WAS ON THE CHEEK!" Evy put her head against his chest.

"I don't care…" She yawned.

"Go to sleep Evy… I'll figure out your middle name soon enough." Soul said. The two fell asleep, Soul with his sarcastic smile, and Evy blushing.

**Ok… so this was at first going to be like 500 word chapter… but I added more. You lucky readers.  
I'm really happy with this story now. I thought nobody would really like it…**

**SUCH A LONG CHAPTER! (For me to type)  
But now I just might work on my other story… or one of my random ones.. I have like 4 hetalia ones in my notebook. :3 all yaoi. **

**OK! Drop a review. Even if you want to kill me for the OOC-ness.**

**~DanceRawrDemyx**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I realize the last chapter was kinda cheesy… But It fit I guess…**

**I also realized that you get many odd stares when you're wearing a silver cosplay wig. I guess im Prussia today, tho I could be Zero. If Im Prussia, west needs to grab my 5 meters! ;3 Germancest!**

**Its also fun to have headphones over a wig.**

**ANYWAYS, onto this chapter! I apologize for the wait.**

**Chapter 11: Messing with a death scythe**

"Good morning Evy." Soul said and Evy's eyes fluttered open. She immediately blushed and smiled.

"Morning Soooooul." She said mockingly and pushed him off the bed. He chuckled.

"Don't you have to get ready for school?" He said. Evy's eyes went wide.

"WHAT TIME IS IT!?" She grabbed her phone and checked the time. 8:17.

"WERE LATE!" Evy yelled and ran to her closet, pulling out clothes. She ran into the bathroom to get ready.

Soul on the other hand put his pants over his boxers and walked into the kitchen looking for something to eat. Maka and Hiro already left, Soul telling them they'd be late.

Evy ran in 15 minutes later with wet hair and a robe on.

"that's sexy." Soul said waiting for his bagel to pop up.

"Gee thanks." Evy opened the fridge, grabbing an apple. She went to go bite it when Soul grabbed it.

"Wanna see something cool?" He said. Evy glared.

"What?" she said. Soul pulled the apple to his lips and bit it. Evy's mouth dropped.

"That was mine you jerk!" Soul laughed.

"Well you have good taste then. It's delicious." POP! The bagel popped out of the toaster and Evy picked it up. She then spread peanut butter on it and bit into it. Soul said nothing, so Evy looked at him. His face was red and blood dripped from his nose.

"What the hell?" Evy said, then realized the top of her robe was slightly open, showing off her fairly sized chest. She squeaked and covered herself.

"Why do you have a nosebleed now? You came in while I was bathing!" Evy yelled. She ran to her room and shut the door, to get dressed.

"Such a cool morning…" Soul said leaning against the counter.

They stopped by Soul and Maka's house on the way to school to get Soul some clothes.

"Soooooul-kun!" Blair said bouncing up in her skimpy little outfit. "I have the answer for you!"

"Not now Blair." Soul said, looking between Evy and the witch.

"But the answer is Rose!" Blair whined.

"Hey wait a minute! Soul! What the hell!" Evy said.

"I uh… I had to find out somehow! Or Hiro wont say yes!" Soul said laughing.

"Fine… let's go!" Evy said walking out the door, Soul behind her. They walked in silence to school and debated whether or not to walk in the middle of class. Soul's face twisted into an evil smile. He opened the door and walked right in.

"HIRO!" He yelled. The meister looked up, along with the rest of the class.

"Evaline Rose Cross!" Soul yelled.

"You got it! Ok. You have my permission!" Hiro yelled back.

"TAKE YOUR SEAT!" Spirit yelled. Looks like he was subbing again. "You too Cross." he said to the door. Evy walked in blushing. They took their seats next to Maka and Hiro.

"So what do you say Evy?" Soul whispered.

"You have to be fancy about this." Evy whispered back.

"Fancy? You want me to get down on one knee and ask you out?" Soul said a little louder.

"DO IT! I DARE YOU!" Patty said turning around. Soul glared at her.

"Come on Soul, that's uncool if you refuse a dare." Hiro said smirking.

"IF THERE IS ANY MORE INTERUPTIONS FROM THE GROUP IN THE BACK, YOU WILL ALL BE SENT TO STEIN'S FOR DETENTION!" that shut them up. The bell rang not to long after.

Standing in the hallway, Soul looked at Evy. He got down on one knee.  
"Evaline Rose Cross, will you go out with me?" Everyone started laughing including Evy.

"Oh I guess, since you're so desperate to date me." Evy replied. Soul grinned his wicked looking grin and hugged her.

"Aw. They grow up so fast!" Hiro said.

"Soon they'll have evil looking weapon children." Maka said.

"With red hair and eyes." Hiro added. They cracked up laughing.

"Oh shut up. I would say similar things but I already know too much about your sex life." Evy said.

"WHAT? MY MAKA HAS BEEN MOLESTED BY THAT CREATURE!?" Spirit pushed Soul and Evy out of the way and grabbed Maka from Hiro.

"Calm down Death Scythe." Soul said rolling his eyes. "She's the biggest virgin I know." Spirit glared at the albino.

"Hiro's one too." Evy said giggling. Soul smiled.

"But that doesn't mean they won't do stuff in the future! I have to protect my little girl from that stuff!"

"Don't you want grandkids?" Hiro said.

"NOT FROM YOU!" Spirit yelled.

"If she's a 40 year old virgin she becomes a wizard." Evy said to nobody really. Everyone cracked up. Excluding Spirit.

"Detention Hiro." Spirit said with a dickish smile.

"If you're giving Hiro detention for nothing, that's bullshit. I'll molest your daughter myself." Soul said smirking.

"DETENTION EVANS!" Evy started laughing. She wasn't about the let the boys have all the fun. She walked up.

"Spirit. I'm a lesbian!" She said and grabbed Maka's chest. You could almost see the death scythe burst into flames.

"DETENTION TO YOU TOO CROSS! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR SEXUALITY! YOU DON'T TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!"

"Sweet." Evy said. She grabbed Soul and Hiro.

"Come on boys, let's go molest more girls." Evy said. The three of them laughed.

"Right." Soul said. Hiro looked back at his girlfriend.

"It's ok Hiro! You can get a girlfriend with bigger tits. Like Tsubaki!" Evy said loud enough for Spirit to hear.

"ARE YOU SAYING MY MAKA'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!?" He roared.

"Dammit Papa! I'm aloud to date who I want! You're not controlling me!" Maka said and grabbed Hiro's arm. Spirit's eyes filled with tears.

"Maaaakkkaaaa! I just want you to love Daddy!"

"Bye!" Hiro said and the group ran off.

Oh detention will be fun.

**I finish with 5 minutes left of school. Hooray! Time to get more stares for being Zero!**

**Also, for anyone who notices, I did sorta use a hetalia scene in there… pick out what it is and you get a cookie!  
Anyways. Drop a review for me and tell me what you think!**

**~DanceRawrDemyx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ooooo depressing day. Honestly, I don't care right now. For a rare moment im happy in school! Im free to be alone and type!**

**BUT READERS, ATTENTION! I love reviews! It doesn't take to long to review! Even if it just says I love/hate your story! Update soon/ kill yourself. **

**Although maybe positive is better…**

**READY FOR SOME STEIN FUN!?**

**Chapter twelve: Detention**

"So we're supposed to be there at 7. It's now 7:15." Evy said playing with her tie.

"Yea, so?" Soul said back. They were waiting in front of Stein's house for the teacher to answer.

"Should we just leave?" Hiro suggested. The others shrugged and turned to walk away. But then the door opened.

"You three aren't thinking of _skipping detention are you?_" Stein said from the doorway, on his spinning chair.

"No sir. But you didn't answer so we were gonna leave." Evy said. Stein laughed.

"I just had to pick up some stuff before you got here." He said with an eerie smile. It made them shiver. "Well come in." The three of them walked in behind the teacher, the door closing with a slam behind them.

"So what are we going to be doing?" Hiro asked.

"Well I have specific tasks for all of you." Stein replied.

"That sounds very creepy…" Soul whispered to Evy. She giggled.

"Starting with you Ms. Cross. You shall be removing all the body parts from my room over there." He pointed to a door with Lab printed on it. Evy nervously walked over.

"Body parts? Can I get some gloves or something?" Evy said, her voice shaking.

"Fine. There's a drawer with some gloves. Just be sure you separate it into three piles. One for human, one for animals, and one for full body parts without any harm to it." Stein said casually. Evy's eyes went wide.

"Oh god…" She walked into the room and shrieked. They're were many body parts just scattered around the room in a bloody mess. She grabbed the gloves out of the drawer, along with a mask and started cleaning.

"Now Hiro. You will be cleaning my kitchen. It's very messy so it will take you awhile. Clean everything. Including the dishes." Stein said.  
"Why isn't Evy in the kitchen?" Hiro said laughing. Suddenly a hand flew out onto Hiro's head. He freaked out and screamed.

"I heard that." Evy called. Soul stood there laughing.

"Ah yes, Soul. You will be helping me with an experiment." Stein said. Soul's face fell.

"Ha! That's worse than body parts!" Hiro said.

"Yeah yeah, get in the kitchen." Soul growled. Hiro walked away laughing into the said room.

"Oh shit… what the hell happened in here?!" Hiro yelled.

"Just clean it! Now come on Soul." Stein walked down a hallway.

"Kill me now…" Soul said to himself.

Finally it was 10 o'clock and they could leave. They would all meet outside the house. As soon as Evy stepped outside the house, she threw up in the bushes. Hiro stood next to her, holding her hair back.

"That was torture… So much blood and body parts…" Evy cried. The door opened and Soul walked out, his eyes wide with fear.

"What was the experiment Soul?" Hiro asked.

"It was a test on a dead student from a week ago. To see how he died."

"You had to help with a dissection of Tony? I'm so sorry dude." Hiro said. Evy was still vomiting.

"It wasn't that bad. I've seen dead bodies before." Soul finally noticed his girlfriend. He walked up and rubbed her back.

"Come on Evy. Just forget all about it." Hiro whispered. The girl sighed and stood up.

"It was horrible… that man is sick!" She yelled. Soul had his arm around her to keep her up.

"Let's just go…" He said. Hiro and Soul both helped Evy home.

"Body parts?" Tsubaki said.

"So many… human, animal…" Evy said with a shudder. Tsubaki smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. It's over now." The girls were in the locker rooms after showering, all wrapped in towels. Maka stood by, already hearing the story. Suddenly there was a scream.

The girls rushed over to the from section and there was Hiro.

SMACK!

"What the fuck!? HIRO GET OUT!" Maka yelled. Evy started laughing as Maka punched him to the ground. She was the only one with a shirt. Tsubaki quickly covered her chest and the other girls freaked out. Maka kicked him out of the locker room.

"Atleast it wasn't Black*Star this time…" Tsubaki said, trying to stay positive. The other girls nodded and agreed, all having seen the perverted assassin get a star to the face for peeping.

"Anyways, my punishment wasn't as bad at Soul's. He had to help with the dissection of Tony, the dude who got killed last week." Evy continued, pulling her hair back into braids.

"That's horrible!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"He was a mess when he got home. Wouldn't even sleep." Maka said.

"Poor baby. Seems like Hiro's ok though." Evy said sarcastically.

"Well you need to train your partner!" Maka said.

"Train your boyfriend!" Evy said back.

"Well there's no training Black*Star!" Tsubaki cut in. The three girls laughed.

Meanwhile…

"Well you're the on who walked into the locker room…" Soul said. Hiro was on the floor depressed at Maka for kicking him.

"Why did you go in there anyways?" Kid asked.

"Probably to see Maka's tiny tits." Soul said. Hiro turned red.

"S-so?" Hiro replied. The others laughed.

"God, just ask her!" Soul yelled.

"Hiro….." Spirit growled from behind him.

"Oh shit.." Hiro said.

"WE'RE NOT INVOLVED!" Soul and Kid yelled running away.

**There we go! Two chapters in one day!**

**:D**

**Got to finish it in anime club. **

**Anyways! Drop me a review. **

**Seriously**

**I want reviews.**

**~DanceRawrDemyx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ah! Are you all still alive? Im sorry. It's been kinda hard to update this story because i have no idea how to conclude it. So anyways! Let's go on!**

**Chapter that is next (I have no bloody idea.): Luna**

The 3 of them went to their detention which was cleaning the school kitchen. Afterwords Maka and Soul went off on a mission to search for a few more souls. They already had a witches soul and 94 kishin souls. Of course Hiro and Evy were behind, not that they cared. All Evy really wanted was to graduate and go on with her life. School was only a small part of a big life. Hiro really didn't care much either. A meister couldn't do much when they graduate so he was already planning to go to school to be a teacher.

They didn't hear from the pair till the next day in class. Lord death walked into the front of the classroom. Hiro and Evy looked at each other in worry. There was no word, nor sight of their loves at all that day. What if something bad happened?

"Attention class! I'd like to announce that Soul Eater Evans will no longer be attending this class." The shinigami said. People exchanged looks in worry for the scythe. "INSTEAD he will be moving to the advanced class along with Maka since they completed their assignment and became a death scythe!" Evy's face fell. She wouldn't be in class with Soul? Hiro was looking upset as well. If someone was in an advanced class, they practically weren't aloud to talk to the others. They wouldn't see them either because advanced kids always were on harder missions.

"That's all! Continue on!" He left and the teacher resumed the lesson. A loud ringing alarm sounded and the students all filed outside. Everyone was confused since fires were never a reason to leave class.

"What the hell is going on?" A voice rang from behind the girl. She turned and saw Soul standing there with a smile just for her. She hugged him.

"Well Mr. Death Scythe Soul, how do you feel?" She asked.

"Uhg, don't call me that. I feel powerful though. And Cooler."

"20% cooler?" Evy said, Soul gave her an odd look. She smiled.

"Whatever. You need to join me up there now." He said, hugging her tighter. Evy frowned slightly, knowing her and Hiro only had 13 kishin souls collected.

"I don't think we can... It took you guys 2 years to collect all them. In 2 years we'll already be graduated!" It was true. They were all in their junior year of school and it would be too late. "Lord Death is already telling some people to give up and sending them to the normal classes." The normal classes were for those who didn't want to fight, or for meisters without a partner. (Though they get 1 year to find one before being moved. Hence Hiro.)

"You'll be fine. Either way, i'll still see you all the time." Soul reassured her. She nodded. The students started walking back into the school.

"Bye Ev." Soul said, kissing her lips and joining Maka. Evy and Hiro just stood and watched them walk away. It was going to be hard to do this now. After school they walked home by themselves with a raincloud hanging over them. Figuratively of course, but it was depressing.

The next fews day they didn't see Soul or Maka at all. They were always busy. It was now Saturday and they were off on another mission while Evy and Hiro sat at home.

"I'm bored!" Evy whined. HIro flicked popcorn at her, she ended up catching it.

"Then go take a walk." he said.

"Nooo... thats to boring!" Evy plopped onto the fluffy chair that sat in the corner, thinking over what she could go. Suddenly her face lit up.

"What's with the creepy ass smile?" Her partner asked. She ran into her room and grabbed her bag, rushing out the door.

She came back a few hours later and Hiro was still lying on the couch, popcorn all around him. Evy was holding something behind her back.

"What do you have...?" he asked. Suddenly there was a noise of something landing on the floor. Before Hiro could say anything a small animal jumped on top of him and started licking his face.

"Ah! A dog? Evy!" the little puppy wouldn't stop licking him, until she noticed the popcorn, which she munched on. Evy walked up and scooped her into her arms.

"Isn't she adorable?" Evy said with a bright smile. The puppy wiggled in her arms and tried to lick her face.

"She is cute..." Hiro admitted, getting up to pet the dog.

"Her name is Luna! She's a german Shepard puppy!" Hiro's eyes went wide.

"German Shepard? Those dogs grow to be huge! Can we really let her live here?" he said. Evy looked down into the sweet brown eyes.

"I'm not giving Luna back... She's my dog now. I'm attached!" the Shepard finally wiggled out of her arms and ran back to the popcorn.

"So the pet store is like 10 minutes away from here... why did it take you 5 hours?" Hiro asked.

"Luna's isn't from the pet store! I knew someone back where i used to live who bred puppies. So i decided to go get one from her since i could get a deal! Best part, Luna's house trained, somewhat."

"Somewhat? Wait.. how can we care for her if we're at school. What is she needs to go?" Evy smiled, already thinking of that.

"Well, at the pet store... they sell these pads that you put on the ground and it's like a doggy litter box!"

"you don't have any supplies for her do you? How old is she anyways?"

"I dont... but, she's 3 months old, and was the runt of the litter so i had to take her!" Hiro picked Luna up from the popcorn and handed her to Evy.

"We're going to the pet store." They walked the 10 minute distance to the store where the first thing they got was a black leash and a gothic studded collar. She looked adorable. They got some toys and treats, food, and supplies like a brush, those pads, and a bed. They also set up rules for the dog. She sleeps in her bed in the kitchen, Evy is in charge of cleaning any accidents the dog has or causes, Hiro is in charge of food, no table scraps or people food, and finally only 2 treats a day. Don't want her fat.

They paid for everything and carried it all home, which was tough. As soon as they got inside, they set everything up and Luna went straight into her bed to sleep.

"We're parents Hiro!" Evy said laughing, Hiro chuckled too and then went into his room. There was still a mess of popcorn on the floor.

"Luna!" the girl called, and the puppy bounced in, to see what her master wanted. Evy pointed to the floor and Luna nommed it all up.

"You fatty puppy." She said, rubbing the puppy's full belly. Luna made a noise that showed she was happy. (Dog owners know what i mean.) "Come on sweetie." She picked her up and walked into her room, Luna taking in all the sights and smells of the new room. The puppy would have a lot to check out the next few days. Evy put on her pajamas and climbed into bed, placing the puppy next to her. Luna burrowed into the blankets and laid down. Evy giggled at the sight.

"Night Luna." She said giving her new puppy a kiss.

The next morning there was a knock on the door. Luna hopped up and ran out, barking at the door.

"Who are you little girl?" The lower voice of Soul was heard. Evy got up and walked out, seeing Soul holding Luna who was attacking his face with her tongue.

"Soul, meet Luna." Evy said smiling at the sight of her boyfriend and puppy.

"Well don't you look cute." Soul replied with a smirk. Her hair was messy and her pj's messy. She just smiled back and struck a pose. Then walked over to them, petting Luna and Soul kiss her head.

"So you got a dog? Cool." Luna then jumped down and ran down the hallway to Hiro's room and then they heard a yelp...from Hiro.

"Evy! The dog just bit me!"

"She wants to warn you someone's here. Being a good watch dog and all." Luna walked right back to Evy, who Soul now had wrapped in his arms.

"I just wanted to stop by and see how my girlfriend was." Evy blushed slightly and frowned. She never got to see him... Soul noticed her sad look.

"I'm sorry i haven't got to see you lately... It's hard being a death scythe." He kissed her lightly.

"But i miss you... and Hiro misses Maka." Soul just smiled sympathetically.

"Well then. I'll have to take you out tonight. You do know what today is?" he said. Evy's face lit up.

"Half a year!" She squealed jumping up and down. He chuckled.

"So tonight i will pick you up and we will go on a date ok?" Evy nodded, still smiling happily. "Bye Ev." he kissed her and then ran out the door, Luna barking after him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Such a good day! 3**

**Chapter 13: Date night**

"Where are you going?" Hiro asked his partner, who was dressed up for her date.

"Soul is taking me out tonight." She said, picking Luna up and letting the animal kiss her face.

"Should I take Maka on a date some time?"

"Well yea! You guys haven't been on a date in months!" Hiro frowned and grabbed his phone.

"Not to late." He dialed Maka's number and it rang twice before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Maka."

"Oh hey Hiro."

"Listen, do you want to go on a date tonight?" There was a pause.

"You thought of this because of Soul and Evy?"

"Yea, sorry. But you've been busy."

"I know, I'm sorry sweetie."

"So you want to go on a date?"

"I really don't feel like going anywhere right now..."

"Come over then! We can watch some movies or something."

"Okay. I'll catch a ride with Soul. See ya." They hung up and Hiro sprang from the couch to clean up the house. Luna hopped from Evy's arms to assist in cleaning the food from the ground.

"Evy, can you change Luna's box?" Which is what they called the place Luna used the bathroom on. She shook her head.

"No no no. I'm all fancy and shit. You clean it." Hiro ran there and started to clean that too, replacing the pad. Evy refilled Luna's food dish. Then the door opened. Soul was wearing a more dressed up shirt and stuff, Maka was in sweat pants and a large t-shirt.

"Cute." Hiro said, kissing his girlfriend. She blushed and giggled. Then by the sound of people talking, Luna charged in barking, as if saying _Who's in my house that i don't know? I want to meet them!_ She jumped up onto Soul's leg, who bent over to pet her.

"You got a dog?" Maka asked, Luna now barking at her.

"That's Luna." Evy said.

"Hey Ev, I'll be outside in a moment ok?" Soul said. She nodded and walked outside. The death scythe pulled Hiro into the Kitchen.

"Ok man, here." He handed him a condom. "Use it if you are gonna do anything. I need my partner to stay how she is. Hang on to it if you don't use it today, because you will at some point." Hiro turned red.

"Uh, thanks Soul..." He said awkwardly putting it into his back pocket. He winked then walked out the door. The two drove off on the motorcycle while Hiro pulled Maka into his arms, kissing her cheek.

"I've missed you." He said. She giggled.

"I've missed you too." They were both laughing and hugging as Luna tried to jump onto them, wanting attention.

"So you want to watch a movie? I have a shit load of popcorn." Maka nodded and laughed. They seriously did. For Hiro's birthday a few weeks before, Black*Star and Patty decided to give him a large bag of popcorn. Like ridiculously huge. Hence why Hiro (and Luna) have been eating it a lot. They both sat on the couch with a large bowl of it and Hiro started a movie, Maka leaning into his arms, Luna on her lap. It was an adorable sight.

Meanwhile Evy and Soul had just arrived at a fancy restaurant. They were led to their table and given a menu.

"This place is way to fancy for me." Evy said laughing. "I can barely read the fancy writing!" Soul chuckled.

"That's because it's not in english. I'll order for you ok?" She almost forgot that Soul grew up (partially) in a rich household. He knew a few languages and was a master at the piano.

"Fine by me, make sure i'll like it." She said smiling at her boyfriend. They started talking about how being in the advanced class is and how the regular class is doing. Kid was recently put higher up as a reaper in training along side his father, and Black*Star and Tsubaki were getting close to their goal of 99 kishin souls. Then the waiter came and took their order.

"So Evy, we've never talked much about after we graduate..."

"Well you know i'm going to try to become a teacher or something like that."

"I don't mean job wise. I mean us." He sounded very serious. "Graduation isn't that far away, i just want to know what's going to happen."

"Well... for now I'm not sure. Maybe the four of us could all get an apartment or something!"

"Maybe." Suddenly there was a loud bang and half of the roof was torn off. A weird creature was standing there, and he was huge.

"Oh shit, that fucker is big!" Evy said. The creature turned to her and slammed his fists down almost crushing her. Soul pulled her back.

"Well don't get killed!" He yelled at her, pulling out his phone he dialed Maka's number, but there was no answer.

"Maka won't pick up, I'll assume her and Hiro are having sex." Soul said, Evy made a sour face.

"I hope its not on the couch." They laughed, but then another fist slammed down pushing the ground up and knocking them to the floor.

"We need meisters!"

"Well i can't handle a death scythe!" Soul grabbed onto her and she transformed into her weapon.

MEANWHILE...

"Was that my phone?" Maka asked. Hiro shurgged. The movie was boring them so Hiro pulled Maka's face to her's and kissed her. She kissed him back and soon they were both laying on the couch kissing. Luna ran to Evy's room and hid under her bed, not wanting to witness this. (Good innocent puppy)

"Maka..." Hiro said shyly. "Did you want to..." She blushed and nodded nervously.

**Thats where i leave you children. The rating remains the same, so there will not be a steamy smut scene. (Atleast not in the story) So yea, we will continue next chapter with Evy and Soul's fight~**

**till then... review!**

**~DanceRawrDemyx**


	15. Chapter 15

**ello again people! i realize i updated like 3 chapters at once. I literally spent like 15 minutes just trying to figure out what was uploaded and what wasn't. i just cleaned my entire DOC manager. I'm actually suppose to be working on a thingy for history, but i'd rather write! SO ONWARDS! **

**Chapter 15 (I think)**

"Come on! Hit him in the face!" Evy yelled to her temporary meister.

"I'm trying damn it!" Soul jumped from the half broken roof onto the creatures arm, and ran up to his shoulder. The creature didn't even notice, that is until Soul swung Evy, hitting him in the eye. He cried out in pain and the two fell off, but luckily Soul swung Evy to the other arm when she transformed back and ran up the arm to near the head where she swung her weaponized hand into his eye, blinding him completely. She transformed and jumped into Soul's waiting arms were he ran, avoiding the blindly swinging fists.

"Evy you have to use me." Soul yelled.

"Are you crazy? I can't wield a death scythe!"

"Just try!" They switched positions, Soul now a scythe and Evy normal. She could feel the power through the handle and its almost scared her. What if she hurt someone innocent?

"Ev, just calm down. We just want to slice him one and it'll be over." He said, knowing she was freaking out. She took a deep breath and charged to the creature, who was still trying to figure out what happened to his eyes.

"Now!" Soul yelled and Evy swung him into the figure, grey blood splashing over here. The with an explosion of the thick grey liquid, the creature was gone, replaced with an unknown soul.

"Ewww..." Evy whined, noticing her dress was now ruined. Soul laughed and helped her up.

"You ok?"

"No! My dress is ruined!" Then she noticed Soul hadn't taken the soul yet so she charged. They both raced to catch it, but grabbed it at the same time.

"I was the one who killed him!" Soul yelled.

"I wielded you! I deserve it!" Evy argued back.

"Meister's don't get souls!"

"Pleaaaase Soul!" She begged. He picked up a knife thrown into the rubble. Then sliced it in half.

"Sharing is caring." he said with a smirk. She grabbed his half and ate that too. Soul glared at her. She giggled and kissed him.

"Well this date ended badly, shall we go home?" Evy asked. They found the motorcycle (flung a block away, but strangely undamaged) and drove back home. The house was silent except the sound of a movie menu song being replayed for who knows how long. Not even the puppy was barking at them through the door.

"Where are th- oh my god..." Evy yelled. Hiro and Maka were both asleep on the couch, ahem, naked with a blanket over them.

"Holy shit." Soul covered Evy's eyes and they ran from the room. They ended up in her room and Luna slowly crept out from under the bed.

"Aw my poor baby! She had to witness that disturbing thing!" Evy cuddled the small puppy who perked right up. Soul meanwhile was chilling on the floor laughing.

"I sure as hell hoped they used that condom." he said.

"Spirit would kill him otherwise!"

"either way he would kill him." They were both cracking up.

"OH SHIT ON THE COUCH!" Evy yelled. She ran back out into the kitchen and grabbed the spray bottle they used to punish Luna with. Then she charged back and sprayed both of them in the face till they woke up.

"GODDAMMIT HIRO YOU ARE PAYING FOR A NEW COUCH!" She yelled, Maka covered her small chest and Hiro smacked the bottle away.

"You two are disgusting." Soul said.

"Go away!" Maka shrieked.

"What's up with your messy hair and clothes?" Hiro asked.

"Is that gray blood...?" the other asked.

"Some creature attacked during out date. We killed him. Evy ate the soul.." Soul said glaring at his girlfriend.

"It was yummy! Kinda spicy. Can you guys put on your clothes?!" The two turned and let the others get dressed. The awkward silence filled the room.

"So, did you guys have fun fighting?" Hiro said.

"No." Evy said, going to her room. She came out a few minutes later in pajamas, Luna following closely.

"So, Maka you want to head home?" Soul asked. She shrugged. "Ok, bye." He kissed Evy and Maka kissed Hiro, then they left, leaving the red haired weapon to kill her partner.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" She yelled as she chased him. They were running throughout the small apartment, Luna barking every time they ran past. But then Evy got him. She tackled him to the floor and stated beating on his chest.

"You. Are. An. ASSHOLE!" She screamed. They both started laughing.

"So uhm, i'm gonna go to bed!" Evy said, getting up. She scooped Luna into her arms and walked to her bedroom. Hiro meanwhile was sitting on the couch with a stupid ass grin. He just had sexxx and it felt so good.. wait what?

**I needed to upload something... its kinda hard to type when ur girlfriend is leaning on you.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I ALMOST MADE THIS THE LAST CHAPTER. But as soon as i typed the first sentence, i decided i needed one more. This was my original Epilogue, but i decided on a better one.**

**Chapter 16: 6 months later.**  
The streets were icy from the freshly fallen snow that covered Death City overnight. Students were out and about, excited about their snow day. Evy woke up from her bed, looked outside and screamed in joy. "OH MY GOD! SNOW!" She was glued to the window when Hiro walked in.  
"You know, you can go outside right?" He said sarcastically. She stuck her tongue out. Evy pushed him out and put on leggings underneath a long-sleeved purple dress, then her boots and a large jacket. She rushed out of her room, grabbed the dark purple leash, opening the door. Evy was so excited to finally be in snow. Luna was staring at the ground like it would eat her.  
The small puppy had grown around 2 times larger, not yet fully grown. She was in her teenage dog years. She experimentally followed her mistress into the road. She decided she liked the snow and started rolling around.  
"C'mon Luna! Wanna go see Soul?" at the name, the dog jumped up and started running, knowing the direction of the Death scythe's house. Evy just dropped the leash and met her pup there. She let herself in and said hi to Maka, who was drinking hot chocolate and petting Luna. When Evy got upstairs, she saw Soul was in bed still. The young weapon jumped up on top of her boyfriend and poked him till he woke.  
"Whattareyoudoinghere?" his voice was slurred, not yet waking up fully.  
"ITS SNOWING!" Evy shouted. He winced from the loudness and then chuckled.  
"That means it's cold out. You better not catch a cold!" Soul pulled her under a blanket and hugged her tightly.  
"You worry about me, but you're only in boxers!" Evy said giggling.  
"Love before self." He said smiling. "You know what today is?" Evy nodded excitedly.  
"Yes! OH! THAT REMINDS ME! I have to be somewhere! Sorry honey!" She kissed him quickly then rushed back out, Luna at her heels.

A few hours later came another knock at the door. Soul answered it to see Evy. In a fancy white dress, but still wearing her boots. She had a cute penguin hat on as well.  
"Why are you so dressed up?" He asked her.  
"Get dressed. I have a surprise waiting in a fancy restaurant!" Evy said. She pushed him to his room and grabbed his suit out. "Put it on!" She rushed out the the kitchen and talked to Maka while she waiting. Soon the scythe came out, looking handsome, and gave Evy a look.  
"I'm not explaining what it is. But i have another small surprise as well." Something was off in the way she was talking.  
"and whats that?" Soul asked. Evy smiled, revealing something shocking. Her normal looking teeth now were sharpened. Just like Soul. His eyes went wide.  
"What the hell did you do?" He said. He wasn't mad, just shocked.  
"Those people who did the experiments once did an experiment on my friend. It was an experiment to change eye color. It actually worked. I asked her about them and got the information. I went and had this done. Do you hate it...?" She looked down.  
"I don't hate it. But i don't get why you did it."  
"I wanted to have something in common! I look terrible with it don't I..."  
"You look beautiful. Better than before." He said, hugging her. She smiled again. Then looked at the clock.  
"Shit! We gotta go! Bye Maka!" She pulled her boyfriend out to where a car was waiting.  
"What is this?" Soul asked.  
"DON'T ASK QUESTIONS!" They drove in a silence, though holding hands. They arrived at a restaurant and was met by amazing smells at the door. Evy whispered something to the dude behind the thingy to show you to your seats. (I can't think of the word) He led them to another room that was less crowded.  
"Ev...? What's going on?" Soul asked, getting a bad feeling. She stopped and turned back.  
"Go first." He didn't ask why, he just walked in front of her.  
"Soul?" A woman said, standing up. She looked oddly familiar to the boy. "Is it you Honey?" Two pairs of red eyes locked and suddenly he realized who she was.  
"Mom?" Soul said. The woman smiled and rushed to hug her child. Her husband stood up and hugged him as well.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
"We were told you'd be here. We've searched for you for years! Countless private investigators. Evy's jaw dropped. How rich were they?  
"I didn't use Evans as my last name anymore." They sat down, Evy slowly slipped in the seat next to him.  
"Oh, mom, dad, this is my girlfriend Evaline Cross." Soul said. Evy shook his parents hands.  
"It's nice to meet you." Mrs. Evans said. Mr. Evans just nodded. They didn't seem to like her already.  
"So Soul have you been playing piano and keeping your grades up?" Mr. Evans asked.  
"Yea. Actually i just play piano as a hobby. My grades are okay. A few months ago i moved up to Death Scythe status. So thats like top of the school." They talked throughout dinner, Evy just listening. She was basically invisible at the moment.  
"Soul, we can come get you and all your stuff friday at 5." Mr. Evans said. Evy looked at her boyfriend. He can't leave can he? He wouldn't!  
"No thanks. Maka and I have our apartment." Soul said.  
"That wasn't a suggestion Soul. You're coming to live with us again. Wes will be so happy!" Mrs. Evans said.  
"I'm not going! I've just moved up in the school! I can't leave!" Soul was getting angry. Evy shrunk down in her seat.  
"Soul, you're better than these people. You can go to a higher academic school!"  
"Better? You realized that after i escaped those people, i raised myself? I've taken care of myself! You know what? Let's go Evy, I can't stay here." Soul stormed out.  
"It was er- nice meeting you." Evy said, Soul's parents made a face.  
"You know Evaline, if you're the reason why he's staying, you're gonna hurt him in the end." Mrs. Evans said. Evy walked out and found Soul around the corner. He had tears in his eyes.  
"Soul?" He looked up and she knelt down, hugging him. "Hey, don't worry about them. They don't know you Soul." He reached into her bag and put the penguin hat on her since it started snowing once again.  
"Evy, my parents aren't good people. Thats why I never went back. They're quick to judge, and even judged you. They don't think you're good enough for me. But you're better." He stood up with her.  
"I love you Evy. This past year we've been together has been awesome." Soul's sharp grin was returned by the identical one.  
"I love you too." Evy said.  
"With only a few months left till we graduate I have to ask you something... This is kinda uncool, and unexpected. I don't have anything to give right now. But Evaline, I want you to marry me. It doesn't have to be right after we graduate, or even a year or two from now. It can be whenever, but i want the promise. Your almost 18 so i don't feel that creepy about this..." Evy couldn't breathe.  
"W-what?" She said.  
"Fucking marry me Evy! I'll go buy a ring soon and truly propose to you later!" His face was pure joy. She giggled.  
"Fine Fuck-ass! I'll marry you!" She said laughing. He picked her up in a hug and kissed her. They made it back to Soul's apartment and he carried her inside on his back. They were met at the door by Luna, oddly.  
"Hey sweetie." Evy said petting her puppy. "Hiro must be here." They walk to the living room and see Hiro holding Maka's hands. She's been crying.  
"Maka what's wrong?" Soul said, the two now next to her. Hiro gave Evy a look, his eyes freaked out.  
"Soul... Evy... I-i.. I can't say it. Hiro..." She buried her face against him. He looked at the two.  
"Maka's pregnant. That night 6 months ago..." He said quietly, holding his girlfriend.  
"Pregnant?! Spirit's going to kill you!" Soul said.  
"Aw! Hiro's going to be a daddy? Come to think of it Maka, you were getting fatter... makes sense." Evy's reaction was opposite of her boyfriends. Maka smiled slightly at her reaction.  
"Luckily I have early graduation next month, so i'll be able to have the baby and not worry about school..." Maka wiped her tears away.  
"Hiro, you better take care of Maka." Soul said with a growl. He nodded.  
"I'm freaked out right now, but i'll take care of her. Don't worry." Hiro said quickly. Evy jumped up smiling.  
"Oh so guess what?!" She said, Soul smiling at her.  
"You're pregnant too?!" Hiro asked. She smacked him.  
"No. Soul asked me to marry him!" Hiro jumped up.  
"WHAT?! DUDE! YOU HAVE TO ASK THE PARTNER FOR PERMISSION!" He yelled.  
"Says who?" Soul asked.  
"Says me!"  
"Well fuck that, she already said yes. Now excuse us, we're going to bed." Soul and Evy went to his room.  
"Yea... we're going to watch a loud movie. Don't need to hear what you two are doing." Maka said.  
"DON'T BE SILLY! COVER YOUR WILLY!" Hiro added. Evy grabbed one of Soul's shirts and put it on, leaving her in just the shirt and panties. She slipped into bed next to her boyfriend. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her.  
"Goodnight Evy." he whispered.  
"Night Soul." She laid her head on his chest and fell asleep, the only light coming reflecting from the white snow outside.

**Sorry if Soul was OOC but hey, had to do something. You can tell basically what the next chapter will be. **  
**So just leave a review for me please. I'd love it!**  
**I'll see if i can write the final chapter tomorrow if our computers aren't taken in 3rd period.**


	17. Epilogue

**Ok, final chapter. (If i have time) Ready?**

Epilogue  
Evy ran into the house, Luna following closely behind. The house was lit up with lights but they couldn't be found anywhere. Evy opened the door and suddenly 2 children jump out and hug her legs, one taller than the other.  
"Really you two? Trying to give me a heart attack?" They both laughed. The smaller girl had long white hair and dark brown eyes. She was giggling and holding tight to her mother's legs. The other child, a year older, laughed and stepped back. He had dull blonde hair like his mother, and turquoise eyes like his father.  
It's been 6 years since they all graduated. Soul and Evy getting married right out of school and having a baby 10 months later. Little Roxanne Evans. She was only 5 and already showed clear signs of being a weapon. Hiro and Maka got married when their son, Maxwell, was a year old. Secretly the parents had been planning on those two being partners one day, hopefully Max would inherit Maka's talents, and they knew Roxy was just like her mother.  
"Now where's your Dad?" Evy asked Roxy. The small girl ran into the kitchen screaming for her father. Soul came out and hugged Evy, kissing her on the cheek.  
"Where were you? I was being attacked by the small devil pair!" Evy said giggling.  
"It's a big house! I got lost!" Soul joked.  
"Daddy, you always get lost!" Roxy said, rolling her eyes. She had the attitude of her mother alright.  
"Maybe I just need your mom to show me where to go." He said, kissing Evy. Roxy squealed and ran out of the room.  
"C'mon Max. Time for bed." Maka walked out, holding Lucy in her arms. Yes they had another child, this one a girl. She inherited Spirit's looks though. Red hair and blue eyes. Actually, Evy was pregnant at the moment as well. Around 8 months to be exact. The small baby would be a boy and named Shane after her old partner.  
"But mom! I want to play!" Max tried running out of the room but Hiro was a step ahead and grabbed him.  
"No way, bed time." He said.  
"Why isn't Roxy going to bed? Her bedtime is before me!" Max whined. Evy tapped him on the head.  
"Roxy was waiting for me to get home. She's going to bed now too." The small white haired girl peaked out from her hiding spot. "Let's go Rox." The girl bounced out and ran up the stairs. When Evy got up there, she already had her pajamas on and was waiting for her mother.  
"Can you braid my hair?" She asked. Evy nodded, grabbing a hair brush. She brushed out the tangles and twisted the wavy white hair into a large braid. Roxy snuggled up in her bed and Evy kissed her goodnight. Then Roxy kissed her tummy.  
"Goodnight Shane!" She said. The small girl was excited to get a little brother. Though they were sure the two would fight a lot in the future. Lucy has the advantage of having an older brother to look out for her. Evy shut the light off, leaving the small night light to glow and closed the door. (Roxy was afraid of the dark.)  
The four friends all were in the living room now. Maka reading, Hiro eating popcorn, Soul and Evy cuddling while watching a movie, and finally Luna curled up with her 4 puppies, Karezi, Celestia, Sora, and Fang. They haven't changed much in the past 7 1/2 years. Evy still had the visions of that night she lost Shane, waking up crying. But she knew Shane would be happy for her right now. She had her perfect family, as did Soul.  
Soul ended up being a death scythe for lord death, meaning he had to substitute sometimes, Maka was a teacher at the school, obviously. Hiro worked in a store downtown, and Evy started an art class at the school. They all had their lives perfectly set up and lived together in one big house. After what they've been through, this truly was a perfect happy ending.  
-Just an extra part-  
Max and Roxy were in a fight. Both of them being stubborn, wouldn't apologize to the other and their parents weren't sure what it was about. But suddenly Max came home with a big smile on his face.  
"What is it?" Evy asked him when he walked in.  
"I got a new partner!" He exclaimed.  
"Who...?" Suddenly a small white figure appeared behind her.  
"FOOL!" "SOUL!" Evy ran away. No way was he keeping him.

A week later Max walked in again, but he was holding hands with someone. Not just anyone. Roxy.  
"Are you two...?" Evy asked, she was home now with Shane.  
"Yes. We're dating." Roxy said, kissing his cheek.  
"THIS IS FUCKING ADORABLE!" Evy told everyone the news and it became a family couple.

**OMG OMG OMG IM DONE! IM DONE WITH MY STORY! With literally minutes left with my computer!**  
**YAY~!**  
**Thank you for reading, and not getting pissed at me for being a bad writer.**  
** and whoever gave me the awesome review (Karezi is lazy) Thank you.**  
**~DanceRawrDemyx**


End file.
